Vampiros Vongola
by almapirata95
Summary: Tsuna recibe una noticia de Reborn...es mitad vampiro! cual sera el ritual que debe realizar? que sucedera con sus guardianes y quien es la persona que conquistara el corazon del cielo? nos vemos en Vampiros Vongola!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! es el primer fanfic que subo, asi que por favor comenten!  
>Importante los personajes de KHR! son de Akira Amano-sama.<p>

Me insipire en varios libros de vampiros y como tenia tiempo salio este fin, disfrutenlo!

Esperen el lime llegara a su tiempo kufufufufu~

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Sangre vongola casa de tsuna~~<p>

-voy tarde voy tarde!- decia tsuna mientras rodaba escaleras abajo como todas las ma anas.  
>-buenos dias, okaa-san, are? y los demas? tampoco esta reborn?- pregunto tsuna mientras comia el desayuno de mam lo mas rapido que puede.<br>-ara, tsu-kun ellos salieron y reborn-chan te dejo esta nota- le decia su mam mientras le entregaba la misteriosa nota de reborn.

/Tsuna: vuelve temprano de clases por que tengo algo que contarte

del:Hitman Reborn/

- que demo?, tengo un mal presentimiento- miro la hora con los ojos muy abiertos - ah! se me hace tarde!, ittekimasu!- grito mientras salia corriendo

~~~~en el instituto namimori~~ hora del almuerzo~~

-ah, me rega aron y encima hoy me llamaron en cada clase, ah~- suspiraba un dame-tsuna deprimido.

-yo! tsuna animate! despues de clases quieres ir a comer sushi?- decia el siempre sonriente yamamoto.

- hey! idiota del beisball! no molestes al decimo!- gritaba gokudera.

-decimo despues de clases vayamos a los recreativos!- decia muy animado gokudera.

- lo siento yamamoto, gokudera-kun pero reborn me dijo que volviera temprano a casa-

- ah bueno no se puede hacer nada, jajaja - respondio yamamoto

- decimo, sucede algo?- se dio cuenta gokudera.

- bueno... la verdad no se, seguro que reborn esta tramando algo otra vez, ahh~- suspiro otra vez tsuna.

Despu s de clases en casa de tsuna~~

- estoy en casa!- decia tsuna al entrar

- are? no hay nadie? que raro- debe ser obra de rebron otra vez pensaba tsuna mientras entraba a su cuarto.

-tsuna! llegas tarde!- decia reborn al mismo tiempo que pateaba a tsuna.

-itteee!, reborn! pero si vine directo de la escuela!- protestaba tsuna mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

- escucha tsuna no es tiempo de juegos- dijo de repente reborn muy serio.

-eh?, q-que sucede? me tenias que contar algo, no?-

-tsuna escucha bien...- de repente se creo un silencio en la habitacion.

glup.

-glup, qu-que es?- se puso nervioso tsuna.

-... tsuna eres mitad vampiro!- decia reborn mientras explotaba un cartel sobre su cabeza con un Felicitaciones, escrito y muchas serpentinas.

-EH?, co-como?cuando? por que?- gritaba histerico tsuna, al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-silencio!- reborn pateaba otra vez a tsuna.- escucha, la sangre vongola es muy especial y solo cierta gente a podido heredar la parte vampiresca en toda la historia de vongola, el primero y vos son los unicos que lograron heredarla completamente sin efectos secundarios, entiendes dame-tsuna?-

-um, si en cierto modo pero por que? no me siento diferente- decia tsuna mientras se miraba confundido.

- la sangre vongola es muy especial y dependiendo del portador tiene diferentes efectos, tu caso es muy especial ya que tienes el mismo tipo de sangre que vongola primo- continuo diciendo reborn sin prestarle atencion a tsuna.

-y e-eso que quiere decir?- pregunto nervioso tsuna.

-ah~ realmentes eres dame-tsuna- suspiro reborn

-o-oye reborn!-

-quiere decir que eres mitad vampiro por herencia, pero lograras ser mas fuerte que un vampiro completo si cumples con el ritual vongola necesario...-

-ritual vongola? que es eso? bueno no importa! no quiero ser un vampiro!-

reborn pateo otra vez a tsuna y dijo:  
>-callate dame-tsuna!, lo quieras o no eres un vampiro vongola, asi que haz el ritual y conviertete en jefe vampiro de la mafia!-<p>

-pe-pero no quiero ser jefe de la mafia, y tampoco quiero ser un vampiro!- protestaba tsuna.

-no hay remedio, escucha si no realizas el ritual antes de una semana despues de recibir el consentimiento de primo, te convertiras en una Abominacion, es decir que seras un vampiro chupasangre que no solo no podra salir de dia sino que atacaras inconsientemente a todos los que te sean importantes para ti-

- imposible... yo... no quiero ser un vampiro pero, lo hare!- no voy a permitir que algo lastime a mis amigos! pensaba tsuna, con una mirada decidida, como pocas veces se le veia al joven vongola.

-bien, eso es lo que esperaba- respondio reborn ocultando una media sonrisa.

- y que tengo que hacer?- pregunto deprimido tsuna, por haberse enterado de la terrible verdad sobre la sangre vongola.

-je... te lo dire ma ana ahora estoy cansado, vamos a dormir...- decia reborn a medida que se queaba dormido.

-hey! reborn! despierta! no me dejes asi!, reborn!- gritaba tsuna al darse cuenta que otra vez reborn estaba tomandole el pelo, y ahora como voy a dormir con todo lo que me dijo, pensaba un desesperado tsuna.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Continuara.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer el primer capi de esta serie!<p>

Que es lo que pasara? kufufufu~

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!~~

Bye~Bee

El boton de abajo tiene hambre, por favor alimentame con comentarios!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aquí su queridisima autora! Lo siento me tarde muchoen actualizar!

Les prometo que no volvera a suceder!

Les presento el segundo cap.~~ muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **bianchixgokudera25**y a **nyanko1827**

PD: KHR! No me pertenece es de Akira Amano-sama!

**Capitulo 2: Comienza el ritual**

-ah~ al final no me dijo nada, ese Reborn- suspiraba camino a la escuela un tierno castaño.

-Buenos días, Décimo!- saludo Gokudera muy animado.

-Yo! Tsuna, Gokudera!- saludo alegremente Yamamoto, y los tres se fueron caminando a la escuela Namimori.

Tsuna decidió que lo mejor seria no decirles a sus amigos sobre la sangre Vongola y lo que le contó Reborn para no preocuparlos, ya depuse le preguntaría todo a Reborn.

El día paso con normalidad, solo que Reborn no apareció en todo el día lo cual le causaba un mal presentimiento al castaño.

-¿Qué habrá sido de Reborn? Seguro que lo de ser vampiro es broma o una nueva manera de torturarme, si eso debe ser! Jajaja- pensaba Tsuna alegremente sin saber que desde un oscuro escondite, el bebe Hitman estaba dibujando una sonrisa que no presagiaría nada bueno para el joven castaño.

~~ Casa de Tsuna ~~~ Luego de clases

Apenas entro en su habitación, el castaño notó que algo iba mal. Su mamá había salido con los niños y Bianchi, así que el silencio era normal pero la intuición de Tsuna le advertía que saliera corriendo de ahí, iba a pasar algo que lo dejaría medio muerto tanto física como mentalmente (como un entrenamiento especial de Reborn) y eso incluía el hecho de que no había visto a Reborn en todo el día.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, el bebe Hitman apareció por su espalda mientras le golpeaba la cabeza a Tsuna.

-Eres lento Dame-tsuna- dijo Reborn con una sonrisa (malvada).

-Itte, Reborn! Por qué siempre apareces así?- se quejaba el chico mientras se frotaba el Chichón que le iba salir mañana.

- …Es hora, Tsuna- dijo de repente serio Reborn.

-Eh? P-para qué?- "_a__lo__mejor__me__puedo__escapar__…""__._

No intentes escapar Tsuna- Reborn le golpea la cabeza- es tu destino ser el Décimo Jefe Vampiro Vongola-

-…- "_realmente__no__quiero!__Pero__Reborn__parece__serio__así__que__la__mejor__solución__es__…"_

- Escucha Tsuna, para despertar tu sangre hay que realizar el ritual Vongola Boold en el cual pondran una prueba de vida o muerte…-

"… la mejor solucion seria escapar, pero Reborn ya se lo espera, que hago? Que hago?" pensaba nervioso y al borde del panico el joven castaño, sin prestar ninguna atención a las IMPORTANTES instrucciones que por una vez dio Reborn.

-… y durante una semana tendras que soportar las pruebas de tus antepasados, entendiste Tsuna?- termino de decir Reborn. Tsuna por otra parte recien se daba cuenta que no habia escuhcado nada de la explicación.

-Um, R-reborn… um, me l-lo puedes… -

-NO- le contesto el tutor hitman- si que eres dame-Tsuna, te dije que solo te lo explicaría una vez- Tsuna palideció al escuchar eso " _y__… __y__ahora__que__hago?__Seguro__que__me__matan__en__este__ritual__y__todo__porque__no__escuch_e!" TT-TT.

-Bueno ya casi anochece, es hora de hacer el ritual- decía tranquilamente Reborn tratando de esconder su malévola sonrisa se dio la vuelta y Leon se transformo en una pistola verde.

-Hey R-Reborn, acabo de recordar que… - CLICK (el sonido de un arma cargada)

-Glup- Tsuna palideció (otra vez) al ver que su tutor le apuntaba con el arma a la cabeza.

-Escucha Dame-Tsuna, tendrás 12 horas después del disparo, tienes que obtener la aprobación de el primer jefe mongola y sus guardianes, y volver otra vez con Primo para que te evalúe durante una semana, entendiste?- explicó el bebe amenazadoramente.

-Si, pero e, um que no estan muertos ya esas personas?- pregunto inocentemente Tsuna.

-Si pero es por eso que tendrás que morir durante 12 horas para poder comunicarte con tus antepasados, si te pasa del tiempo quedaras atrapado para siempre como un fantasma-

-Hii!- grito aterrado el joven castaño "Reborn realmente parece disfrutar de esto"

-…- "tengo que distraer a Reborn para poder escapar de esta locura" pensaba desesperadamente Tsuna.

-!...vum Reborn?- dijo Tsuna adoptando la mirada más inocente(según Tsuna) y violable (según Reborn) que podia, para despistar a su tutor.

-"Glup, que le pasa a este Dame-Tsuna? Seran sus hormonas? Se ve más tentador que de costumbre"- pensaba Reborn mientras Tsuna lo miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos color miell.

-"que le pasara a Reborn? Parece diferente y acalorado.. y, y ¡tal vez se dio cuenta de que lo intento distraer para escapar!"- pensaba Tsuna.

-"que, Tsuna?- pregunto Reborn todavía algo nervioso y molesto por estar nervioso.

-P-por favor…- decía Tsuna mientras levantaba su mano hacia su tutor.

- que…- "esto es peligroso" pensaba vagamente el bebe hitman "me esta tentando?", para después darse cuenta que Tsuna estaba sonrojado "eso si parece una… una invitación!".

-Por favor… -el chico ya se había levantado acercándose tímidamente a la cara de su tutor- …déjame escapar- le susurro al oído antes de tirar a Reborn y huir desesperadamente a la puerta de su habitación.

Cuando sintió que sus pies se entumecían, cayendo al suelo justo delante de la puerta.

-Re… born- dijo en un susurro el castaño.

-(suspiro) …Si creías que me iba a dejar engañar, realmente te falta mucho entrenamiento- sonrío Reborn.- Después de todo soy el mejor Hitman del Mundo- "tengo que controlarme!, es hora de iniciar…" pensaba Reborn.

-P-pero …- intento protestar Tsuna pero como estaba algo mareado no pudo seguir hablando.

-Muy bien, ya habrás comenzado a marearte y dentro de poco perderas la conciencia, entonces escucha- decia el tutor- vas a tener que cumplir con el pacto de 12 horas y cuando termines tendras que… -"la voz de Reborn se esta alejando, no pude escuchar lo que dijo al final" fue el ultimo pensamiento de Tsuna, antes de caer muerto (por 12 horas).

Bien~~ (se arrodilla) Lo Sientooo Mucho! (se golpea la cabeza contra el piso)

Me tarde demasiado en actualizar el fanfic, pero es que estuve muy ocupada con el estudio. Les prometo que la prox. Semana voy a cumplir, ok? Por favor sigan dejando comentarios!


	3. Chapter 3

Holaa! perdon por el retraso! pero se me ocurrieron unas cosas de ultimo momento y decidi agregarlas. Poco a poco se me ocurren cosas que agregar y con eso y los estudios, casi no tengo tiempo para subir los caps. Bueno Gracias por sus comentarios!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: La Sangre de Primo (Giotto)<strong>

- Mundo de los espíritus -

~Narrado por Tsunayoshi~

Esta oscuro. Esta oscuro y helado.

¡No me gusta esto! Pero tampoco puedo volver hasta pasar el ritual. (Suspiro)

- Esta helado, tengo que buscar a Primo cuanto antes- dije en voz alta, solo para ver si podía ver mi aliento. Así fue.

De pronto, sentí una pequeña sacudida a mis espaldas junto con una extraña calidez. Me di vuelta y divise una pequeña llama en medio de la oscuridad. En ese momento me di cuenta de que era yo el que estaba temblando. Tal vez es mejor si me acerco, sino moriré congelado.

A medida que me acercaba, la llama empezó a crecer hasta tomar una forma vagamente humana.

- Q-Que es esta cosa?- pregunte asustado, pero a pesar de mi miedo, mi intuición me decía que esa llama no me haría daño. Con curiosidad extendí mi mano para tocarla. Se siente cálido y de alguna manera… familiar.

- Hola, Decimo- dijo una voz suave.

- HII!- "que habrá sido esa voz?" Pensé.

Una mano se formo de la llama, tomando mi muñeca.

-HII!- volví a gritar intentando soltarme, hasta que vi como la llama iba adoptando la forma de un hombre con cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-Primo!- grite sorprendido y algo feliz por haberlo encontrado tan rápido.

- Hola Decimo, veo que me reconoces- dijo con una mirada curiosa.

- Si, q-quiero decir, vi algunas imágenes y cuadros suyos…- dije a medida que mi voz se apagaba de vergüenza al ser observado tan fijamente.

- Jajaja, bueno supongo que no estás aquí solo de visita, no?- dijo riendo cálidamente. Me sonroje sin razón al verlo reír "que guapo" pensé mirándolo más detenidamente.

-Gracias- me respondió Primo.

-eh? D-de qué?- "será que me habrá leído la mente? O lo dije en voz alta?"

- … de nada, que tal si caminamos mientras me cuentas por que estas aquí?- me sonrió cálidamente haciendo desaparece mi nerviosismo.

- Ok- respondí alegre.

~Narrado por Giotto (Primo Vongola)~

"es tan lindo! No puedo creer mi suerte, Tsunayoshi no sabe nada de este mundo, es decir, que no sabe que le puedo leer la mente (a veces)".

-Em... Primo…- dijo Tsuna tímidamente.

-Dime Giotto- respondí con una media sonrisa.

-E-entonces dime Tsuna- dijo mirándome con esos grandes ojos castaños casi del color de la miel.

"qué lindo!" – Claro, Tsuna!- respondí calmadamente mientras saltaba de alegría por dentro.

-y bien? Que es lo que te trae al mundo de los espíritus?- dije mientras discreta y despreocupadamente pasaba un brazo por los finos hombros de Tsuna, sintiendo la delicadeza y suavidad de su cuerpo.

-B-bueno- tartamudeo mientras se sonrojaba- estoy aquí por… el ritual Vongola Blood- dijo Tsuna, sorprendiéndome. Estaba tan concentrado en él, que se me olvido leer su mente, aunque si lo pienso detenidamente creo que es la única razón de nuestro encuentro.

~Narrado por Tsuna (Decimo)~

Primo, es decir, Giotto se quedo parado después de decirle la razón de por qué estoy aquí. Entonces me di cuenta que habíamos estados caminando hasta mi instituto (al menos creo que lo es). Luego volví a mirar a Giotto, él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que note algo diferente en él.

Sus ojos azules poco a poco se volvían de un hermoso color rojo sangre. Esos ojos me asustaron y me hipnotizaron, atrayéndome a él, y antes de darme cuenta mi mano estaba acariciando suavemente su mejilla de Giotto.

-Tsuna?- Salí de mi ensoñación al oír a la voz de Giotto sobresaltado.

Narración de la Autora-

-eh? Lo siento!- se disculpo el castaño dándose cuenta de la corta (casi inexistente) distancia entre ellos.

-Tsuna- dijo Primo mientras veía como el más pequeño se alejaba sonrojado.

-S-si?-

- es que, s-sus ojos cambiaron de color - dijo Tsuna ya no tan seguro de sí mismo. Ante ese comentario Giotto se tenso.

-… y que viste?- pregunto casi en un murmullo.

-bueno, cambiaron a un hermoso color ROJO- contesto inocentemente, sin darse cuenta que con eso sello su destino.

-Seguro?-

-Si- dijo firmemente sorprendiéndose de su propia seguridad.

-…- Primo se vio sumido en sus pensamientos, y sin una palabra comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela seguido por un confundido Tsuna.

-En la terraza del instituto Namimori-

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba. Ninguno decía nada. Hasta que Tsuna recordó su límite de tiempo y armándose con todo el valor que podía (no mucho en ese momento) decidió romper el silencio.

- Giotto… hay algo mal con mis ojos? Tal vez vi mal- "no quería ofenderlo" pensó el castaño " que estará pensando de mi ahora? Que estoy loco? O será que malinterpreto lo de antes? Pensara que soy gay?". Tsuna estaba entrando en una crisis nerviosa y al ver esto el rubio intento calmarlo.

-Tranquilo Tsuna- dijo cálidamente el rubio mientras revolvía los alborotados cabellos de Tsuna "que suaves"- No es malo, solo me sorprendió… vos sabes que tienes una parte vampiro, no?-

-Sí, lo sé-

-Veras, para un vampiro de mi edad es fácil detectar a otro de nuestra misma clase pero para alguien de tu edad y con una parte humana, esto mas allá de los limites naturales!- Giotto dijo emocionado.

-N-no puede ser- dijo Tsuna palideciendo, no solo no era normal como los humanos ahora ni siquiera era normal como vampiro. No que lo hubiera aceptado. Todavía.

- Tienes un gran poder Tsuna- dijo el rubio con orbes azules- y con el ritual es casi seguro que tendrás mas- un brillo de diversión e interés con curiosidad, apareció en sus ojos azules.

-eh? No! O quiero ser un poderoso vampiro!- protesto Tsuna.

-ara? Quieres ser débil? No quieres tener el poder de proteger a tu familia?- preguntaba Giotto acercándose peligrosamente al pequeño castaño, sin que él se diera cuenta.

-Sí, quiero protegerlos pero… son mis amigos no mi familia- murmuro la ultima parte haciendo un puchero.

- Entonces comencemos!- grito emocionado el rubio y de sus ojos se volvían rojos y de su boca se podían divisar unos pequeños colmillos sobresaliendo- Primero tenemos que intercambiar sangre- dijo con una sonrisa, resaltando sus colmillos.

GLUP- c-como?- y en cuanto termino de decir esto, Giotto cubrió sus labios con los suyos en dulce y apasionado beso.

"lo sabia! Sus labios son dulces y suaves" festejaba internamente Giotto. En cambio Tsuna "q-que está pasando? Tengo que detenerlo… pero se siente tan bien", se sonrojo ante este pensamiento "No! No tengo tiempo!". El castaño empuja ligeramente al rubio.

-Gi-Giotto par- las palabras se quedaron en su boca cuando Giotto aprovecho la oportunidad para profundizar el beso, degustando la cavidad del menor. Embriagados con el beso, Giotto vio esto como una oportunidad. Mordiéndose el labio y luego haciendo lo mismo con Tsuna, causando un gemido del pequeño. Su beso pronto supo a sangre.

No la sangre de uno, sino de los dos.

** La sangre de Tsuna y…**

** La sangre de Giotto.**

* * *

><p>YYY? les gusto? Por favor comenten!<p>

**Gracias  
><strong>a todos los que siguen este fanfic!

starred, Day-Suki, nyanko1827 y bianchixgokudera25 ! me re-anima que me dejen comentarios y saber lo que piensan del fic. a mis amigas no les gusta el anime ni el yaoi por lo que no les puedo pedir opinion, asi que mil gracias por los comentarios!

~Nos vemos en el capitulo 4 de Vampiros Vongola!~~


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! gracias por leer y por la paciencia...

KHR! no me pertenece sino a Amano Akira-sama

Aclaraciones:

"aclaraciones o pensamientos de los personajes".

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Luna roja – Explicaciones<strong>

-Terraza de Aminora- Narrado por autora

El beso siguió hasta que el aire fue necesario para los dos. Ambos jadeaban con las mejillas rojas y los labios húmedos.

-Tsuna- dijo Giotto todavía buscando aire- no desperdicies la sangre- mirándolo con ojos rojos. "Se ve realmente apetecibles así" pensó el rubio al ver a un castaño sonrojado, jadeando y con su sangre goteando de esos dulces labios que momentos antes había probado.

-Eh?- pregunto el castaño ojimiel todavía desorientado por el apasionado beso. Gotita sonrió y señalo su boca, haciendo que Tsuana se llevara una mano a sus labios. Sorprendiéndose de no haberse dado cuenta de la sangre que se deslizaba lentamente de su boca.

"Sabe… bien, ¡mejor que cualquier cosa que haya probado!" pensó el castaño, queriendo probar mas, se relamió los dedos manchados de sangre para después ahogar un pequeño gemido.

Se había cortado el labio, su lengua recorrió lentamente sus labios degustando, embriagándose lo más que podía con la excitante sensación que causaba la sangre en él.

Giotto miraba fijamente, fascinado con el espectáculo que el menor le ofrecía. Tsuna seguía tan concentrado en disfrutar de esa nueva sensación que le daba la sangre que no vio como los ojos de Giotto se enrojecían con una mirada digna de un depredador. Giotto es el cazador y Tsuna la presa. Su presa. "Quiero hacerlo mío…" pensó el rubio antes de ceder a sus impulsos. Poco a poco se levanto y comenzó a caminar elegantemente, seductoramente hacia el castaño, sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco que revelara ni sus intenciones, ni su presencia predatoria, "esa angelical presencia, su ingenuo mirar y la forma con la cual confía en los demás sin importar nada…" de repente se dio cuenta "… pueden hacerlo triunfar por sobre cualquier peligro o causar su caída junto con todos sus seres queridos". Era momento de dar explicaciones pero,…tal vez hasta después de "probar" a Tsuna. El cazador rubio decidió seguir avanzando hacia su presa. Cuando noto algo, algo que no estaba ahí antes. Los ojos de Tsuna, iban alternando entre su color castaño-miel habitual y un puro e inquebrantable rojo. Era como si estuvieran peleando por el control de ese cuerpo. Una batalla entre el cielo diurno regido por la luz y la oscuridad del cielo nocturno regido por la luna y las estrellas.

-Tsuna- Giotto lo llamo. Tsuna que ya había acabado de "limpiarse" la sangre, levanto la vista, dándose cuenta de la poca distancia entre ellos, y como el más grande lo miraba intensamente como si tratara de ver a través de sus ojos hasta su mismísima alma.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el castaño todavía mareado por la sangre.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Notas algo diferente?-

-Yo… no, bueno- y en ese momento el pequeño se dio cuenta. Sus sentidos eran mejores, podía ver, oír y hasta oler cada cosa que estuviera a 10 km de distancia. Las sensaciones que sentía se habían intensificado y lo habían sacado de su aturdimiento.

-Hiie! ¡¿Q-que me pasa? Es como sí mis sentidos f-fueran animales o algo así-

-Tranquilo Tsuna, no entres en pánico solo mírame y respira hondo- Primo intento calmar a Tsuna antes de que entrara en pánico.

-Narrado por Primo (Giotto) —

Estoy en problemas. Muchos pero muchos problemas. ¡¿Cómo demonios le voy a explicar los cambios de su cuerpo? ¡Es como explicarle a una chica de m-me-menstruación! Esto que cuando tuve caries y no pude comer dulces, galletas caseras, tortas… y encima mi reserva ilimitada de pastelitos fue saboteada por G, cuando me negué a ir al dentista! O cuando Alude se comió mis pasteles Selva negra en frente mío por saltarme el papeleo! O cuando-

-en, ¿Giotto? ¿Sucede algo? Sus ojos están rojos otra vez- me dijo Tsuna sacándome de mis terribles recuerdos. "Bueno, después me las pagaran, ahora es necesario explicarle todo a él".

-Tsuna, ¿sabes por que los ojos de los vampiros se vuelven rojos?- empecé despacio para que pueda pensarlo bien.

-um, no lo sé, ¿Por qué es así?- me preguntó sin siquiera pensarlo!

-(suspiro) Cuando un vampiro experimenta emociones fuertes como el enojo, la sed de sangre, se siente amenazado o… cuando siente excitación, entonces nuestros ojos se vuelven rojos- espere un momento para que lo procesara bien.

-G-Giotto po-por que dijiste "nuestros"?- me respondió nervioso levantando la mirada al cielo nocturno para disimular su nerviosismo –me –me sucederá lo mismo?-.

Trague saliva. No espere que estuviera tan nervioso sino que se enojara, me gritara e incluso me culpara por su sangre maldita.

-Sí- respondí contundentemente, esperando su reacción.

-Narrado por Tsuna-

Me quede mudo. Necesitaba asimilar lo que me conto Giotto, pero no tenía tiempo y todavía necesitaba completar el ritual y volver a casa! Con mis amigos, mi familia y mi vida (anormalmente) normal, pero sabía que eso no iba a ser lo mismo.

-Tsuna, ¿estás bien?- la voz de Giotto me saco de mis pensamientos. Creo que estuve callado mucho tiempo. Pero nadie me puede culpar! Recientemente me entero de que soy un chupasangre!

-Si, solo un poco sorprendido- le sonreí para calmarlo. Vi como Primo suspiraba de alivio, tal vez el también estaba preocupado por mí.

-Um, Giotto puedes seguir con la explicación?- el me miro un poco sorprendido pero siguió hablando.

En lo que creo fue la media hora más incomoda de mi vida (no se manejarme con el tiempo del mundo de los espíritus), hablando de los cambios que sufriría mi cuerpo.

Tendría mas fuerza aunque mis músculos no crecieran. Tendría más velocidad, pero sigo siendo torpe para correr y tampoco me ayudaría a ser más alto. Pero la peor parte de todo llego justo al final…

-Ah, casi me olvido!- dijo Giotto, de repente parecía inseguro e incomodo de cómo decirme algo, así que lo alenté.

-Está bien Giotto, no me voy a enojar, ni desmayar, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a los… cambios.- "aunque aun NO los acepto completamente" pensé viendo como se animaba a mirarme a los ojos. Eran de un poderoso azul, me recordaron al cielo que veía todos los días divirtiéndome con mis amigos. Por un momento vi un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Giotto pero como desapareció rápido pretendí no verlo-

El aclaro su garganta y continuo explicando pero parecía bastante incomodo ¿Por qué sería?

-Bueno Tsuna, ¿entendiste todo hasta ahora?-.

-Si, más o menos-.

-Entonces pasemos a la…alimentación- ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación incomoda. Por alguna razón me puse tenso y nervioso ¿y si de verdad tengo que beber sangre? Hiie! No quiero!... Definitivamente NO quiero!

-E-está bien-

-Decimo, es muy importante que prestes atención- "Hiie! Giotto esto debe ser muy importante" –Para los Vampiros con sangre Vongola no es suficiente la sangre normal. No que no podamos alimentarnos de ella pero igual nos deja hambrientos. Debemos inducir a la "presa" a un estado que nosotros llamamos "trance" o "éxtasis". Solo hay dos maneras de que un vampiro de nuestra sangre se alimente:

La primera es lograr que la presa entre en estado de éxtasis por medio del SEXO o con estimulaciones eróticas-.

-EH? NO! No quiero yo-yo todavía soy V-vi-vi-virgen y no quiero tener Se-se-se-sexo con alguien solo por su sangre… - Me di cuenta tarde de como Giotto me miraba sorprendido además de que creo que vi un hilito de sangre por su nariz (tal vez tiene la presión alta?) y me sonroje de 10 tonos al darme cuenta de lo que había confesado.

-Tsuna eres TODAVIA virgen?- los ojos de Giotto no se separaban de los míos.

-… Si- Respondí un poco más que colorado ¡¿Por qué diablos estoy hablando de esto con él? –eso tiene algo que ver con la alimentación?- pregunte tratando de desviar el tema.

-No pero… bueno si no quieres tener Sexo, entonces solo tienes que darle placer a tu "presa" antes de que te alimentes- suspire algo aliviado por no tener que perder mi virginidad, aunque todavía no me agrada la idea de beber sangre, ni la de hacer Esas cosas solo por sangre.

-Y la otra forma?- pregunte esperando una salida de ese tema.

-Bueno, la segunda es más simple pero…-

-Pero?- " si es más simple incluso yo puedo!" pensé feliz de no tener que hacer cosas tan intimas solo por alimentarme.

-Mira, cuando te alimentas tus dientes inmediatamente liberan un liquido de ayudar a sanar la zona de la que te alimentaste, no?-

-Si, lo dijiste antes- en la media hora que quisiera no haber nacido con iodos.

-Bueno, la otra forma- se removió incomodo- bueno, consiste en alimentarte sin curar la herida y bebiendo toda la sangre de tu presa. Eso causara que tu fuente de alimento muera y regrese como tu leal "sirviente" o "guardián atado por sangre" dependiendo de su voluntad al servir- lo dijo calmadamente esquivando mis ojos.

-Morir? Hiie! No! No! No quiero que nadie muera! Y no quiero ningún sirviente o guardián sanguinario, solo quiero ser normal!- estaba llorando. ¡¿Cómo puede ser esto? Beber sangre es algo que (no) quiero pero tengo que hacerlo, pero Matar a alguien?

-Tsuna tranquilo! Todo va a estar bien una vez acabes el ritual vos erigirás como alimentarte- Giotto me acariciaba el pelo calmándome- lamento que esto te pasara, pero está en tu sangre. Lo único que puedes hacer es tratar de hacer las cosas bien a tu manera- Lo mire a los ojos y vi lo mal que se sentía por mí, se sentía responsable de todo de lo que sucedía y veía como el peso del tiempo le mostro muchas cosas que no deberían nunca hacerse. Decidí calmarme, no era tiempo de lloriquear y no podía permitir que Giotto siguiera culpándose. Es hora de seguir con el ritual.

-E-está bien Giotto, no es tu culpa- dije limpiando los restos de mis lagrimas y viendo como lo sorprendía mi repentino cambio- eso es todo lo que debo saber?-

-Si, por ahora es todo- miro al cielo y por primera vez note lo roja que era la luna. Tan hermosa y tan misteriosa como la sangre que corre por mis venas.

-Qué tal si seguimos?- su voz me sobresalto (otra vez), mi corazón latía desbocado y mi cara ardían intensamente recordando el beso que nos dimos "como pude hablar tanto y tan calmadamente luego de eso? ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?".

-¿S-seguir?- pregunte rojo como la luna.

-Si, no tienes mucho tiempo, no?- me pregunto mirándome curioso, ¿Qué son esas miradas que me mandan todo el mundo? Incluso en la escuela hay chicos que me mirar así! ¿Será que siempre notan mis torpezas?

-Si, tienes razón, vámonos- dije levantándome. "mejor me olvido del beso, aunque si lo pienso, tal vez ni fue un beso! Si! Eso debe haber sido solo para el ritual!" me anime pensando eso. Mis rodillas fallaron y Giotto logro atraparme antes de caer, recargándome en su amplio pecho.

-Cuidado- dijo sonriéndome dulcemente "creo que me gustaría un hermano mayor como él"- es mejor si descansas un rato, Decimo- su voz tenía algo tranquilizador, como si pudiera resolver todos los problemas. Poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos, que repentinamente me pesaban. Lo último que vi fueron sus ojos rojos del mismo color que la luna, me dijeron que esta persona cambiaria mi vida, quisiera o no.

Durmiéndome en los brazos de la noche, guiado por esa maravillosa… Luna roja.

Fin del capítulo!

* * *

><p>Gracias infinitamente por la paciencia a todos los que comentan y leen mi fic, y a bianchixgokudera25 por recordarme que suba mi fic, lamento mucho las demoras y les deseo Felices Fiestas!<p>

Por favor Comenten! Es mi fuente de vida!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola minna! Perdón, gomenasai, sorry, todas las disculpas del mundo por el retraso pero estoy con muchos problemas tanto familiares como escolares. Esta semana estoy con pruebas pero subiré otro cap algún día de esta semana lo prometo! Por favor disfruten de este cap! Y muchisisisisimas gracias por la paciencia que me tienen, en especial a biachixgokudera25! Los amo!

PD: KHR! No me pertenece porque sino seria mas románticamente yaoi! Jejeje. (no sé porque ponen esto pero igual lo pondré por si acaso)…

* * *

><p><strong>Vampiros Vongola capitulo 5: El guardián de la tormenta, G-san.<strong>

**-Narrado por Tsuna—**

Cuando desperté, no sabía dónde estaba. Pero en cuanto lo recordé me levante bruscamente. Estando algo mareado me volví a apoyar en la cama. Toque algo suave y seguí mirando hasta que me di cuenta de lo que era. Un brazo. Después de un momento de puro shock seguí (con miedo) el camino con la mirada hasta el rostro de la persona que dormía a mi lado.

-¿Gokudera-kun?- murmure sorprendido

-mum…- la persona se removió aun dormido y vi que no era Gokudera-kun sino un chico con su misma cara y-y Pelo ROJO?.HIIIEE. Esta persona es- es…

-¿G? ¿Ya despertaste?-pregunto la voz de Giotto desde la puerta.

-Giotto-san, Buenos días- le respondí medio murmurando, aunque no estoy muy seguro del tiempo en este lugar. ¿Tiempo?.

-HIIEE… ah esto- mire a Giotto preocupado de cuánto tiempo había perdido desde que llegue aquí.

-Tranquilo Tsuna, el tiempo se mueve diferente en el mundo de los espíritus - respondió Giotto como si pudiera leer lo que estoy pensando- Apenas han pasado 2 horas desde tu llegada- suspire de alivio y me levante de la cama. Sentí frio. Mire hacia abajo y…

-HIIEE ¿Por qué estoy vestido así?- grite mientras tiraba las sabanas para taparme. Mire al chico que dormía a mi lado hace unos momentos y me quede en shock.

**-Narrado por Giotto (Primo) –**

Como lo pensé. Todas las reacciones de Tsuna son adorables! Pensé mientras miraba como Tsuna me saludaba adormecido, me miro preocupado por el molesto ritual (para saberlo le leí la mente) para luego gritar y sonrojarse por su atuendo, y entrar en shock por G, quien dormía semi desnudo a su lado.

_**-Flashback—Narrado por Autora—**_

Después de que Tsuna cayera dormido, Giotto lo llevo en brazos (estilo princesa) hasta una mansión. Luego de hacer malabares para intentar abrir la puerta, decidió que lo más sensato era tocar.

**TOCK TOCK TOCK**

-Si si, ya voy- Grito una voz medio gruñendo.

-Hola?- por la puerta salió G medio desnudo con un toalla alrededor del cuello y en bóxers solamente.(autora babeando)

-G! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

-Bueno, si te molestaras en tocar con las manos en vez de patear la puerta, te lo diría- respondió el pelirrojo con una mirada acusadora, señalando las marcas de la puerta.

-jeje, es que no podía dejar que la princesita de despertara rio culpablemente Giotto mientras cambiaba de tema.

-princesita?- y ahí G se dio cuenta del chico( con cara afeminada) que traía Giotto en brazos- Y quien es él?- pregunto un poco celoso y al mismo tiempo sorprendido por el pequeño VIVO-Además que demonios hace alguien VIVO en el mundo de los espíritus?-

-es mi sucesor, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Decimo Vongola- respondió el rubio mientras pasaba dentro de la mansión.

…3

…2

…1

-DECIMO?- grito G sorprendido de que ese pequeño castaño sea el actual jefe de Vongola y del tiempo que paso desde que estuvieron vivos.

-SI, lo es ¿no es adorable?- sonrió Giotto riendo viendo como Tsuna se agarraba de él.

-Giotto ¿estás seguro de que es el indicado?- pregunto inseguro mientras caminaba detrás de su rubio amigo-jefe por los pasillos.

-sí, sé que no lo parece pero él esconde un gran poder que lo ayudara durante su trayecto como jefe de Vongola- dijo Giotto mostrando una mirada determinada mientras se detenía frente a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, abriéndola de una patada.

-Hey! Acabo de arreglar todo después de la última fiesta y vas y pateas la puerta?- grito G revisando la puerta. Giotto hizo oídos sordos al tiempo que colocaba suavemente a Tsuna en la cama.

-G, me puedes ayudar un momento?- pregunto el rubio algo avergonzado al ver que Tsuna no quería soltarlo. "Como pueden estos bracitos tener tanta fuerza?" pensó Giotto.

-Tranquilo! Que lo vas a despertar Giotto!- susurro G poniéndose sobre la espalda del rubio para desenredar los brazos del castaño, que curiosamente se habían aferrado al pelo del rubio.

Por otra parte Giotto al sentir el aliento de su mano derecha, se estremeció ligeramente. "si alguien nos viera en esta posición no quiero imaginarme qué pensarían" pensó el rubio dejando desbocada su imaginación y sonrojándose furiosamente.

G en cambio veía con expresión divertida como su amigo hacia muecas mientras pensaba en quien sabe qué y se sonrojaba, completamente ausente de su posición. El pelirrojo, noto que Tsuna había enredado sus dedos inconscientemente en el pelo del rubio y mientras el otro estaba distraído desenredo a Tsuna, dejándolo (al fin!) en la cama cuidadosamente para no despertarlo.

Giotto salió de sus (fantasías con G) pensamientos nada saludables cuando dejo de sentir el peso extra del castaño.

-Gracia, G pero puedes alejarte? Nos vamos a caer encima de Tsuna si seguimos

así- dijo el ojie-azul incomodo.

-ah, s-si- y en un momento de total torpeza Giotto piso a G haciéndolo tropezar y caer, llevándose al rubio con él.

-waa! Lo siento G!- se disculpo Primo.

-…-

-G? estas enojado?- se estaba empezando a preocupar por el silencio de su amigo ya que normalmente el pelirrojo estaría maldiciendo o gruñendo alguna mala palabra por el golpe.

El rubio se incorporo un poco solo para darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban al aterrizar. G se había golpeado la cabeza y quedado inconsciente al caer directo al piso con Giotto encima. De alguna manera sus piernas enredadas lograron que "esas partes inferiores" de ellos se tocaran casi indecentemente. Giotto al ver esto se levanto bruscamente viendo como su G había logrado aferrarse a su cintura antes de caer. "Prefiero pensar que fue solo un reflejo de los días en que nos emborrachamos" pensó el rubio avergonzado mientras levantaba a su amigo y lo colocaba suavemente al lado de Tsuna.

El castaño al sentir el movimiento, se removió incomodo dejando al descubierto su rostro. Giotto pensó "aah casi parece injusto que sea mi tátara tátara tátara- nieto!" viendo la angelical cara del pequeño "es como un conejito queriendo ser devorado por el lobo feroz!". Una lamparita se encendió en la cabeza de Giotto y salió a toda prisa de la habitación. Momentos después volvió cargando un disfraz de conejito de la última fiesta que realizaron con sus amigos. (Suspiro) como odio ese día! No solo no recordaba mucho sino que Elena se aprovecho de la confusión para disfrazarlo de Conejita estilo playboy pero con un toque de princesa. Sus amigos se rieron por una semana completa!.

"Tal vez no es justo que le haga lo mismo a Tsuna" pensó culpablemente "pero se verá taaan lindo que no importa lo que diga valdrá la pena verlo así!" decidió el rubio al mismo tiempo que temía estar influenciándose por Elena y su fetiche por travestirlo. "Bueno total no creo que reaccione mal, después de todo Tsuna no parece del tipo rencoroso ni violento" se convenció Primo.

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

**-Narrado por Tsuna-**

Qué demonios! No puedo creer que Giotto-san me haya puesto esto solo porque pensó que me vería lindo! Los chicos no son lindos! Se supone que estaría aquí solo por el ritual y termino durmiendo en la misma cama que G-san medio desnudo. Para colmo me despierto con un top rosa de peluche con una mini rosa tipo bailarina, guantes de peluche rosas de conejo, zapatos de peluche a juego con los guantes y (lo más humillante) orejas de conejo con una tiara y moños. Definitivamente Reborn me las pagara, sino fuera por el yo estaría jugando videojuegos o cualquier otra cosa menos estar travestido en una habitación con mi tátara tátara tátara abuelo.

-umm- el sonido de G-san levantándose me distrajo.- Que demo…- se me quedo mirando fijo y por un segundo creí ver algo rojo en sus ojos.

-al fin te levantas G!- grito Giotto dirigiéndose a nosotros – verdad que Tsuna se ve lindo?- dijo mientras me levantaba del piso para que G-san me pudiera ver mejor.

-…si le queda, pero no es un traje de chica? Y no es lo que usast- antes de que pudiera terminar de decir, Giotto le golpeo la cabeza. Podría jurar que vi un ligero sonrojo en èl pero como desapareció tan rápido creo que fue solo mi imaginación.

Giotto se aclaro la garganta y dijo- ejem, bueno que tal si hacemos las presentaciones?- se giro a verme y me di cuenta de que los dos podían ver claramente mi atuendo. Jale la sabanas y me cubrí rápidamente.- … Tsuna este es G, es mi mano derecha y amigo desde la infancia- se giro a G-san y dijo- G este es Sawada Tsunayoshi, mi descendiente y Decimo Jefe Vongola, está aquí para realizar el ritual- termino diciendo con un expresión seria.-

-El ritual?- me miro inspeccionándome y le dijo a Primo– el realmente puede hacerlo? No es muy joven todavía? Si quiera tiene 15 años o sangre Vongola por sus venas?- pregunto agitadamente como si yo no estuviera presente.

-Em., disculpe G-san pero realmente tengo 15 años- los dos me miraron incrédulos- y realmente tengo sangre Vongola sino no estaría aquí- dije sombríamente recordando como ese demo-digo Reborn me disparo para poder hacer este ritual!.

-en serio?- me pregunto G-san de repente muy cerca de mi rostro, no sé cómo pero no lo sentí acercarse. Esto realmente está tardando y no tengo tiempo que perder.

-Si, en serio- dije firmemente tratando de ser lo más serio posible vestido así.

-…- G-san retrocedió e hizo una reverencia- Lamento mi comportamiento Decimo, estare listo en cuanto me vista para ir a buscar a los demás guardianes- dijo respetuosamente. Muy bien esto me desconcertó pero me alegra que me aceptara.

Mientras menos tiempo me retrase más pronto volveré a casa!

**-Narrado por G – Guardián de la Tormenta de la Primera Generación—**

Que Giotto me dijera que ESO era el Decimo Vongola me sorprendió. ¡¿Cómo diablos se le puede tomar en serio si me está hablando de un chico disfrazado de conejito Loli?.

Eso era lo que pensaba hasta que vi como el chico se ponía serio y determinado. Incluso pude ver como sus ojos se tronaban rojos por un momento antes de volver a ser color miel. Este chico realmente tiene potencial, lo sé por la mirada que tiene.

Alguien con esa determinación, con sangre Vongola corriendo por sus venas, realmente podrá con la prueba final del ritual. Solo espero no equivocarme.

* * *

><p>Gracias por su atención! Espero comentarios! La verdad sino tengo comentarios me deprimo TT-TT y pienso que nadie lee lo que escribo.<p>

POORR FAAVOOR COMENTEN!

Arigatou gosaimasu! Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!.


End file.
